Snape's Freedom
by notwritten
Summary: A woman tries to save Snape from Azkaban for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. This is a sequel to 'A person worth saving.'


Snape's Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Maureen had heard that Snape was going to be tried for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. She would have to get back to Hogwarts, and go to McGonagall's office to talk to Dumbledore's picture. She would ask him if there was a way to save Snape.

Maureen took a plane to England. Then she rented a car to get to Hogsmeade, and then to Hogwarts. When she got there she could see the castle clearly. That is strange, I should not be able to see the castle, but ruins of a castle. It did not make any sense, for she was a muggle. Well it did not matter, she had to talk to Dumbledore.

Maureen walked into Hogwarts then she headed for the base of the entrance that would lead upstairs to an office where Dumbledore's picture was. She realized that she did not know the password. Then the doors opened, and there stood Professor McGonagall. McGonagall saw Maureen coming in the gates and walking towards the entrance to the castle.

McGonagall asked, "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to Dumbledore about what is happening to Snape. If I can help him some way. I do not want him to go to Azkaban for the rest of his life. I saved his life once, and he has the right to freedom for what he did for the wizarding world. Now that Voldermort is dead, and gone. I do have one question why am I able to see Hogwarts as it is. I was not able to do before. For I was only able to get in before, because I was with Snape." I replied.

McGonagall thought for a minute and then answered. "I think it was because of what you have done. You may have absorbed some of the magic from Hogwarts. Otherwise I do not know why you can see Hogwarts."

McGonagall took Maureen up to her office so that she could talk to Dumbledore's picture. When they got there Dumbledore was sleeping. Maureen went to the picture, and gently tapped the frame to wake him up. Dumbledore opened his eyes and saw Maureen there. He figured that there would be a reason for her being there.

Maureen then explained why she was here. She then asked, "Is there any way that Snape could be saved from what he did to you."

Dumbledore thought for a few minutes. He had already had some stuff in the office hidden away, that would explain what had happened, and what Snape had been doing for Dumbledore.

"There are some memories, letters hidden in the desk. They should be enough to save Snape." Dumbledore told her.

McGonagall went through the desk. One draw had a secret compartment. There were some letters, and other stuff that could be used as evidence of Snape's innocence. She took them out and gave them to Maureen. Maureen told both of them thank you for there help. Dumbledore said to take his picture too. He also suggested that they get Harry and a few others to vouch for Snape. McGonagall flooed called Harry first for she knew that he had some evidence that would help Snape's case. She also called a few others to come to her office. When they all arrived wondering what was going on.

"Hello my name is Maureen, and I am here to save Severus Snape. There is some evidence to help Snape to get free. Between Dumbledores picture, letters, and memories which Harry and I have, should convince the Ministry of Magic of Snape's innocence."

They asked her some questions. Why did she want to save Snape? Maureen gave them the same reasons she gave McGonagall.

She told them, "It does not matter what my reasons are for saving Snape is. He is an innocent man. He should have his freedom."

They agreed to go and see the Prime Minister of Magic to see if they could convince him that Snape was innocent of his crimes. The group flooed into Prime Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt office. McGonagall explained why they were here. He looked over the evidence, and talked to Dumbledore's picture. The others also said their bit. From what he had heard. He knew that Snape needed to be brought to see him. Then he could give him Veritaserum to get the rest of the truth.

Shacklebolt asked them to wait in another room while Snape was interviewed under Veritaserum to hear his side of the story. Snape was brought to Shacklebolt's office, and given the Veritaserum. Snape was asked a lot of questions. Shacklebolt believed the evidence that was offered to prove that Snape was innocent. After that he told Snape that he was free to go. Snape then was given back his wand. After Snape had left, the others came back into the office. They were told of Snape's release. They all left the Ministry of Magic offices and went to their different destinations.

Snape went back to Hogwarts. For he wanted to know who was responsible for his freedom. Maureen was in the McGonagall's office, where she waiting for Snape to arrive. When he saw her he was very surprised to see her again.

Snape asked her, "I never thought I would see you again. Why did you save me for?"

Maureen told him, "Because I knew the truth. You did what you had to do. It was not easy for you, and you have saved many lives. For that you deserved your freedom."

"I did what I had to do, and I was the only one that could do it. I did not want to kill Dumbledore. He was a friend. But he was suffering so much, and he was dying too." Snape said.

"I hope you will have a better life now. Since I have completed what I came to do I'll to go now. For I have a long journey home. Take care."Maureen replied.

Snape told her, "Thank you, and I will. You have a good life also too."

Maureen shook his hand and left the castle. After that Maureen began her long journey back to Canada.

So Snape left the office and went to his quarters in the dungeons. He had a feeling that he would not see her anymore. She was a good person who went out of her way to save my life twice. I will not forget what she has done for me he thought. Snape became the potion's teacher again. Maureen and Snape never saw each other again.


End file.
